


but he didn't kill

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio baru pulang menjelang tengah malam. {random sunday gift}</p>
            </blockquote>





	but he didn't kill

** but he didn’t kill **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort.  **Rating** :  K+.

* * *

 

Antonio hampir melewatkan jalan masuk rumahnya. Ia terpaksa mundur beberapa meter, dan ia pun salah membuka pengunci manual pagar seolah ia tidak pernah melakukannya sama sekali. Kikuk, seperti bocah tetangga yang mencoba mencuri kesempatan.

Ia menggeleng-geleng saat memandang kembali mobilnya yang sudah terparkir seperti biasa di dalam halaman. _Kau kenapa?_ Tetapi ia menyimpan jawabannya, untuk diberikan pada Emma ketika ia masuk nanti.

Masih merupakan hal yang biasa menemukan Emma berada di dalam dapur di pukul sebelas malam. Dia selalu pulang pukul lima, dia bisa saja menguasai dapur pada sore hari, tetapi entah mengapa dia selalu menyukai dapur dan malam hari yang sunyi.

Emma selalu memasak untuknya bahkan ketika mereka masih sama-sama sekolah. Mendatangi rumah Emma untuk sebuah tugas dan mendapati perempuan itu datang padanya, menyambutnya setelah dipanggilkan ibunya, dengan sepiring masakan hangat adalah hal biasa. Namun, sekian tahun, Antonio tak pernah bisa menguasai apapun soal aroma. Tak ada tebakan yang bisa disuguhkan soal masakan terutama buatan tangan Emma, Antonio akan menyerah duluan.

“Hello. Sudah makan?” Emma menyapa duluan pada Antonio yang hanya terdiam di ambang pintu antara ruang makan dan ruang tengah. “Apa yang dikatakan Majelis Tinggi Dewan Pertahanan untukmu?”

Antonio menggeleng. Ia menjatuhkan ranselnya di tengah lorong dan menghampiri meja makan. Emma mengangkat sebuah piring dari rak, kemudian menuangkan satu porsi kentang goreng setelah meniriskannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya. Antonio tak melihat apa yang Emma lakukan pada kentang itu, ia hanya memandang kosong pada lemari es sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja. Ia bahkan belum melepas kaos kakinya, atau minimal memakai alas kaki tipis ala rumah mereka.

“Kelihatannya, sudah makan, ya?” Emma menyajikan kudapan itu ke atas meja. “Hanya camilan menjelang tengah malam, Sayang. Aku sedang tidak mood memasak yang berat-berat.” Emma pun duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Antonio. Matanya menatap jenaka, dagu ditopang dan kemudian ia menggembungkan salah satu pipinya.

Antonio tak bereaksi.

“Heeei,” Emma menegur, ia pun mengambil satu batang kentang goreng dan mengayun-ayunkannya di hadapan Antonio, sesekali mengenai hidungnya.

“Jadi,” Antonio sengaja menjeda, menghela napas dan mengambil satu kentang goreng itu. Sebentar ia amati, ternyata gorengan itu hanya dibumbui garam. Ia memakannya, alih-alih berkomplain. “... Aku hanya berdiri sendiri.”

“Usulanmu?”

Antonio mengambil satu batang kentang goreng, diangkatnya, diperlihatkannya pada Emma kemudian dia pegang seolah berdiri di luar piring. “Ini, adalah aku. Isi piring ini,” jarinya membuat bentuk lingkaran mengelilingi piring. “Adalah mereka semua.”

“Apa yang mereka katakan?”

“Mereka bilang, aksi ofensif adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membabat akar terorisme. Defensif-aktif, seperti yang kuanalogikan dalam skala kecil berupa pasif-reaktif, adalah hal yang memperlambat gerak. Tidak ada gunanya, memakan waktu, ide yang buruk—kata mereka. Dewan Penimbang semuanya menolak usulanku. Tidak ada yang membela.”

Emma mengembuskan napas panjang. “Memang tidak bisa dicegah lagi, ya.” Ia menutup matanya, tetapi ia bisa merekonsiliasi dirinya sendiri hingga kemudian lebih tenang dan menepuk pelan punggung tangan Antonio yang menggulung kaku.

"Bayangkan seberapa banyak nyawa yang ... bisa menjadi korban jika operasi ofensif itu benar-benar diwujudkan ...," Antonio menggeleng cepat, tetapi mencondongkan dirinya pada meja dan terus menjumput kudapannya, "... aku memang tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan penyelamat—tapi setidaknya—ah, kelak, aku tidak ingin anakku tahu bahwa ayahnya membiarkan orang-orang sipil terbunuh—”

“Kau tidak membiarkan,” sanggah Emma cepat. “Kau sudah melakukan apa yang bisa kauusahakan. Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi pahlawan," Emma setengah berbisik. Ia menyisihkan satu irisan kentang ke luar piring. Kentang itu kisut dan sedikit menghitam pada salah satu sisi. "Tidak semua kentang bisa menjadi _french_ —uhm, _belgian fries_ yang baik." Ia ingin tersenyum, tetapi diurungkannya.

Antonio mengusap wajahnya. Menunduk sebentar. "Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Negara ini akan melakukan intervensi militer aktif, ofensif, dan melindas. Aku tidak ingin melihat statistik operasi ini sedikit pun kelak."

Emma meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Antonio, "Sudahlah. Kau sudah mengusahakannya. Ini bukan berarti kau tidak dapat mengusulkan ide strategis lain yang membantu banyak orang di masa depan, 'kan?"

Antonio mengangkat tangan Emma dan menciumnya, menghirup aroma masakan yang selalu tersisa di sana setiap malam. Menghidunya karena barangkali pemulih jiwanya hanya berasal dari sana.

"Kalau manusia tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan, mungkin ia bisa jadi seseorang yang bertahan?"

Antonio meraup beberapa batang camilan, tangannya yang lain masih memegangi tangan Emma, "Kita di posisi mana?"

"Antara keduanya."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jadi ehm sudah tahu kan bahwa sebenarnya french fries itu bukan berasal dari prancis melainkan belgia? hayooo, kenapa? silakan jadiin pe-er dan cari sumber akuratnya, ya, hehehe (aih are you even a teacher yourself sa)
> 
> jadi, seperti biasa, ini adalah _random sunday gift_. yang ini didedikasikan untuk **izumi tetsuya** yang telah memberikan prompt berupa ‘french fries with salt around’, hehehe. thank you promptnya yah! (ps: ada yang bisa nebak kerjaan antonio?) (ps—again: thank you for reading!)


End file.
